


Camping Fun

by DepressingGreenie



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Camping, Established Relationship, Happy Sam Wilson, Happy Steve Rogers, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Sam and Steve are enjoying their camping holiday.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 28
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Camping Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt [“Morning Sex” [E5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

The morning sunlight comes in soft through the fabric of the tent, bathing everything in a soft, warm glow. Sam stretches out in his sleeping bag and takes in the sound of the wind brushing though the trees and the bird song.

Sam soon realises Steve is not by his side. That was okay, he was probably washing up in the river nearby.

They had been looking forward to this. Needed this. It was nice to not only get away from the Avengers and the Compound, but from everything else as well. Now it was just him and Steve. No huge world ending disasters or villains. A chance to step back and breathe.

A superheroes’ life was busy and hard. And Steve… He loves the man, but he was overly dedicated and a workaholic…to put it kindly. In all honesty, he hardly expected Steve to agree to the idea of taking a holiday. He was glad he did though. The past few days have been the happiest they’ve shared in months.

He hops out of his sleeping bag and gets changed for the day. The bar of eco-soap is missing from their pack, conforming that Steve was washing up. Sam decides to go down and meat him by river.

Quickly zipping up the tent as he leaves, Sam heads down the short path to the river.

Steve stands just a little off to the centre of the river. His muscular arms flex as he lathers up his chest with the soap. Water runs down Steve’s toned body in rivulets, and it’s almost all Sam can think about to trace them with his tongue until they are both shacking with need. Sam’s member twitches with interest is his pants.

Sam looks across at Steve’s pile of clothes hanging over a branch. …And notices the bottle of lube. Sam turns back to Steve to see the man looking over his shoulder at him with a smirk.

Steve brushes aside his wet, blond locks from his face and bends over, showing off his muscular thighs and ass. “Took you long enough” Steve calls out to him across the river.

“Not everyone can be the Energizer Bunny incarnate” Sam says with a laugh.

Sam removes his clothes and hangs them up next to Steve’s. He carefully steps into the water, being careful not to slip, and makes his way over to Steve.

He walks up behind his lover and pulls him flash against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Sam nips at Steve’s ear as he runs his hands down his chest. He moves one hand back to run over Steve’s ass.

Steve’s hole is already slick and open, but he plays with it anyway. He pushes two fingers in, enjoying the breathy moan that draws from Steve. Loving the feel of his slick passage stretching for him.

Sam turns Steve around in his arms and leads him closer to the bank of the river, where there would be less chance of slipping. He leads Steve over to a tree on the river’s edge. Steve turns around and grabs hold of the trunk.

In front of him Steve takes a wide stance and bends over, giving Sam a great view of Steve’s ass. He grabs a hold of Steve’s cheeks and massages them in his hands. Steve groans and pushes back into Sam.

More than ready himself, Sam lines himself up and slides his member in slowly. Pulling in and out every few seconds, teasing Steve’s tight hole.

Sam bottoms out with a groan. Loving the way Steve’s hole greedily grasps his member. He reaches around Steve with his left arm to more easily pull Steve back onto his cock.

Steve leans forward, resting against the tree, letting his left shoulder take his weight. He reaches down and takes his cock in his right hand and strokes himself in time with Sam’s thrusts. 

“Oh, Fuck!” Steve chokes out.

Speeding up his trusts as he feels his orgasm pulling closer in his belly, he leans forwards to bite into Steve’s shoulder, pulling an appreciative groan from the man beneath him.

“Fuck, Sam!” Steve cries as he cums. Steve’s hole tightens around him like a warm vice and the world whites out as he spills himself in Steve.

Sam breathes heavily against Steve’s back as he recovers. He pushes himself up of Steve.

“So,” Steve says as he straightens up, “What’s for breakfast?”

Sam laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
